


"Pure-Hearted", My Ass

by HisaHiru



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AV actor Steve, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Pornstar fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisaHiru/pseuds/HisaHiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky, that guys is a porn actor. Buck, you’re dating a fucking porn actor!” - Sam Wilson</p><p>Sam has heard about this 'Steve' guy from Bucky thousands time and saw that Bucky was clearly head over heels about him. But man, when he actually gets a chance to meet the guy... Steve is many things but 'pure-hearted' is not one of it. He is hot, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pure-Hearted", My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this work to be posted so soon. I started writing this just about five hours ago and I finished it. Man, this is new. Usually I would stop halfway and leave it in my folder for a long, long time... But anyway, like usual, special thanks to Blanchezy for reading & checking this story before I post it here. Any mistakes you'll find inside is all on me, tho. Oh... maybe it's just me but I think I wrote Sam a lil' bit ooc in here... I sure hope not. 
> 
> Anyway, please read this to your heart content.

Sam Wilson possessed more patience than what people gave him credits for. If he were any other person, he would have left his seat half an hour ago when Bucky hung up on him for the fifth time. That fucker was the one who invited him out and yet he was the one who left him hanging. This wasn’t exactly the first time such thing happened and he was sure as hell this wasn’t going to be the last time. Maybe he should start gave Bucky a good ass whooping to remind him that he too had a life. Wasting his time sitting like a lost child in a café wasn’t exactly a good way to spend a portion of his life.

Sam rechecked his phone again as he took a sip from his cup. His break would be over in about fifteen minutes. Damn, how the time flew. His boss would have his ass if he came back late three times in a row, all thanks to Bucky. He had the guts to keep asking him to meet up on his break in the nearest café from Sam’s work place and ended up not showing up. This would be the last time. Sam took a deep breath and started counting to ten. If Bucky didn’t arrive on the tenth count then it was bye-bye alright.

One-…

“Yo, Wilson!” a familiarly annoying voice snapped Sam out of his focus. He caught how swift Bucky moved from the front door of the café to the empty seat opposite of him. “Glad you could made it, Man!”

“That should be my word, asshole,” Sam hissed and reached over to slap Bucky’s head upside down. Bucky didn’t manage to dodge in time and barely caught himself before he cracked his skull on the table. “This is the third time you left me waiting through my break here! At least you manage to show up this time.”

“Sorry-… Ouch, damn that’s gonna leave a mark. What’chu gonna do if I get dumber?” Bucky groaned, rubbing his throbbing head and trying to find a bump.

Sam huffed. “There’s not much in there to begin with anyway,” he threw a glare at Bucky and decided to swallow his exasperation together with his coffee. The liquid was already cold now but the taste was pretty much the same. “So, what is it? Just go straight to the point, my break is almost up. Mind you, if it’s about money then I’m leaving. You haven’t paid me for those pizzas back in July,” it was now November so that statement over there was pretty much saying something.

Bucky tried to work his way through with a pout. “Am I really that low in your eyes, dude? C’mon, I’m gonna pay you soon, ‘kay?” he muttered as he waved his hand around to call for the waiter. He ordered two cups of what Sam’s had and Sam couldn’t help but wonder if Bucky really was going to gulp them down all on his own. The cup was quite large. And damn, if he had the money to buy those then he might as well use it to cover his fucking debt.

God, Bucky wasn’t exactly a poor guy. His father was the owner of a famous beverage company and Bucky was now following his old man’s footsteps.

“So, you remember about this guy Stevie?” Bucky started, unwrapping his thick scarf and tugging his gloves off. Sam raised an eyebrow, of course he remembered the guy. He never actually met him but Bucky was pretty much talking about the dude every second they got a chance to make a contact.

“Yeah, apparently he’s a guy glorious and worthy enough to be worshiped every day and night, according to this dude who owed me one hundred dollars,” Sam just had to rubbed it hard on him, who could blame him? But now that Bucky mentioned about this Steve, Sam started to feel a little curious. What kind of guy managed to get Bucky Barnes so fucking whipped, Sam wondered. “What about him?”

Bucky ignored Sam’s attempt to tick him off with a shrug. Sam noticed there was a faint blush sprayed over Bucky’s cheek, the kind of blush that one had to look without blinking to find. Now this was interesting. Bucky wasn’t the type to blush easily but when he did that meant things was about to get really interesting. He was totally head over heels about Steve. Now Sam really had to know how this Steve guy looked like.

“All those time you waited up for me here and I ended up cancelling on last minute? Well… I wanted to introduce you to him but… Yeah, he couldn’t make it, so… Well…” how amusing. Bucky scratched the back of his head awkwardly and chuckled half-heartedly. “His job forced him to work through his break so yeah… I can’t exactly drag him here just to announce our stats to you and-…”

“Wait, wait a sec,” Sam shoved his hand forward, almost knocking his cup down and spilling the remaining content all over the table. “Correct me if I’m wrong but… You’re telling me you two are an item already?” that was fast! But maybe Sam was the one who had been left in the dark for too long, who knew? Bucky hadn’t told him much after all.

“Well yes, I’ll take that as a congrats.”

“Barnes, you-…! Damn, you sly dog! When did this happen?” it took a lot of Sam not to jump from his seat and slid next to Bucky like a high school girl talking about their secret crush.

The waiter walked to their table to give Bucky his order and left after sending them both a warm smile. Sam knew that his break was pretty much over right now but he couldn’t care less. His boss could have his ass later; he would work overtime if he had too. But now… This was a once in a lifetime occurrence. Who could make sure that Bucky would act like this for a second time? And man, if what Bucky said before was any indication, then there was a possibility that this Steve guy would appear anytime soon. Sam couldn’t miss it.

It appeared that the interest and joy Sam paraded around after receiving the news actually loosened Bucky a little bit. “A month ago, I think. Hell, I didn’t even realize we’re really an item until he told me right on my face two weeks ago,” Sam was amazed. Bucky was not a guy for subtlety and he was by no mean a naïve guy. This was new. “I liked him-… Fuck, I loved him and I knew he did too but I didn’t think that would go that fucking smoothly.”

Sam snorted, it was rare seeing Bucky being so unsure of himself. “And here I thought you’re the embodiment of overconfidence. What made you so damn pessimistic, Man?” Bucky was made of a sterner stuff, molded to be a guy on the very top and to make decision not just for himself but also for the other. What differentiated him from his father was that he had a better sense of humor and out-going personality.

“How to put it… He’s just everything I’ve ever hoped for in a guy, Sam. Like, everything. I just can’t believe I can tie him up in a relationship. He’s funny, smart, brave, and gorgeous-... He’s perfect, Sam. You believe it? PERFECT. You can’t tell it by his looks but he’s actually about 4-5 years older than us. And his heart, his pure heart… Damn, it’s not like he’s without flaws but his flaws are what made him perfect!” Bucky was pretty much babbling right now and the only response Sam offered to him was a nod after another.

“You’re so fucking whipped, dude. This guy got you wrapped around his fingers,” Sam muttered with a shake of his head, his face lacking of any emotion even though he was screaming inside. Bucky was being unbelievable right now it was close to ridiculous. The statement about ‘his pure heart’ sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. And here he thought Bucky was into wild and kinky shits.

Bucky grinned so wide, his white teeth stood in all their glory and reflected the light from the lamp which was hanging right over their heads. “Just wait until you see him, you’ll see! He told me he’s coming here since he managed to get a break from his work-… Oh, there he is!” Bucky’s ear perked up like a puppy with its treat. He pushed himself up from his seat and waved his hand back and forth. Sam couldn’t hold himself back and followed Bucky’s line of view.

There, standing on the front door with his neck outstretched, a guy was locking eyes with Sam and returned his stare with a smile. This guy was Steve… Sam couldn’t believe it. Sam had thought that maybe Bucky made some parts up or maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Love tended to give people those kind of effects. But fuck, he wasn’t kidding when he said Steve was gorgeous. No, scratch that. He was a fucking Adonis.

Blond hairs sparkling like gold under the sun, blinding the eyes that found the time to see. His healthy shaded skin was unblemished and tightly stretched all over his well-sculpted muscle. And his eyes… Sam noticed as he walked closer gracefully that those orbs were painted in a captivating color, a reflection of the calm sea that hid myriads of emotions. Steve locked his lips with Bucky for the briefest moment before he sat next to his boyfriend, sides pressing to each other. It was only then that Sam got the chance to observe the man carefully. And man, was he surprised…

“So, Sam, this is Steve. Steve, this is Sam, my wingman,” he explained briefly, eyes tingling with excitement as he tried his best to maintain his cool. “Sam, say hello, dude,” he calmly added as Sam gave him no remark. He was supposed to give him a smart retort.

“Sam Wilson, isn’t it? Bucky has been talking so much about you,” Steve smiled like a friendly guy Bucky said he was and offered his hand for a handshake. “Steve Rogers. It’s nice to finally meet you in person.”

Sam made no movement to accept the offer. If Steve was offended by how Sam responded, he didn’t show it. Bucky, on the other hand, surely didn’t hold back on how he voiced his disapproval. “What’s your problem, man?” he furrowed his brow and his voice dipped low to the cold section. Sam realized his mistake and tried to make a smooth come back but he knew he totally failed.

The poor guy cleared his throat and ended up needing another gulp of his coffee not just to loosen his tightening throat but also to calm his nerve down. “Ahem… Ah, sorry. Just-… Ahaha, I just thought that you look kind of familiar. I was caught off guard, ah-…”

Steve’s eyebrows went straight up to his hairline and his face was beaming. Sam knew not what he said to produce such reaction. “Oh, are you gay, then?” he wasted to time to beat around the bush.

“E-excuse me?”

“That would explain it,” Steve laughed. “I’m an AV actor so you’ve probably seen me in gay porn movies or something,” Jesus, that smooth voice just said something so damn scandalous.

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Bucky raised his voice and attracted a view unwanted onlookers. “I could’ve helped hooking you up with some guys I know! So there’s this guy who-…”

Sam almost lost it and spilled his drink over his clothes. “Wh-whoa! Hold up there! I wasn’t-…! No!” he sputtered. He once borrowed a couple AVs from Bucky and some of them were one from Bucky’s secret collection. He thought it was one of those kinky shits Bucky loved but apparently it was another kind of kinky shits Bucky loved. It was after that one little accident that Bucky told him he was bi. Well, not that Sam would tell him that he actually watched that one movie until the very end and ended up with more than just one roll of tissue in the trash can.

What could he say? The guy knew how to take it up his ass and make it look like an art. He deserved more than just a standing applause. But that exactly what made it awkward, the fact that the guy he used as a fapping material was now sitting in front of him as his best buddy’s man. Fuck.

Double fuck.

“How did you two ended up together anyway?!” Sam had to change the topic; he just had to.

It was a mistake. He seriously thought Bucky would be the one to be in charge of this conversation but Steve handled it pretty much on his own. “We met when I’m on my way to work. I was supposed to fetch a bag of brand new vibrators before I came to my workplace. And there was this little accident where there’s this guy who knocked me near the end of the stairs on the subway. I ended up spilling the content of the bag everywhere and I was pretty sure everyone looked at me like I’m some kind of a pervert,” he spun his tale like it was some kind of a joyful experience from the past.

“And then,” he continued, he just had to continue. “Bucky here came to me and helped me gathered all of those scattered vibrators. He even accompanied me to the set and offered to buy me dinner after my job is offer. Man, I told him it won’t be appropriate for me to keep him company while reeking of sex and sweat but he just brushed it off and told him he would wait for me. Isn’t that sweet?” no, Sam wanted to say no. Goddammit Bucky, which part of this was ‘pure’?!

Bucky took Steve’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. It was so sickeningly sweet and touching if it wasn’t for that story Steve told Sam just now. No, it was actually kinda sweet-… But not really ideal for public consumption. “We met in the subway almost every day after that. We exchanged our numbers and go out together every now and then,” Bucky drew Steve’s hand to his lips and planted a soft but firm kiss on his palm’s back. Steve let out a hearty laugh and punched Bucky half-heartedly.

“Ah-… Ahem. Buck, I gotta take a leak,” Sam gave a nod towards the restroom. Bucky wanted to say that Sam could just spill right here right now but the firm look Sam sent to him told him it wasn’t something they could talk about out here.

“Babe, gotta take a quick trip to the rest room. Sit tight, kay? Be right back,” Bucky separated his hand from Steve and tugged Steve’s head closer for a quick peck on the cheek.

Steve laughed, which he did a lot in these past few minutes. “Take your time. Just make sure you don’t cheat on me,” he playfully joked around and Bucky replied to him like a moth to the fire. Sam felt a little fire of anger burnt inside him. How could Steve asked for such a thing when he spent most of his time spreading his legs for other men for a quick cash? He did felt a little bad for thinking about such thing but man, who would knew? It was just him and his brain, nobody else.

Both Bucky and Sam left their tables and walked side by side to the restroom. Once they were inside, Sam dropped the whole mask he was wearing and stopped trying to fake his approval of Steve. He turned around right after the door slammed shut and locked gaze with Bucky. He noticed that Bucky too had a similar look on his face so this was going to be a heated conversation. But he had to do it. It was for Bucky’s own good.

“What were you thinking, Bucky?” Sam hissed, jabbing his index fingers at Bucky’s chest for emphasis. “Bucky, that guys is a porn actor. Buck, you’re dating a fucking porn actor!”

“Yeah, so what?” Bucky replies sent Sam’s blood straight to his head. This idiot was so madly in love he turned blind to other thing.

“So wha-…!? Bucky, he spreads his legs in front of the camera for thousand of people to see! What part of it don’t you understand?! He fucked other guys when he already has you!” Sam didn’t bother keeping his explanation family friendly anymore. Bucky needed it hard to the fact.

Bucky’s frown deepened, his brows met and showed just how much he disliked the way Sam talked about Steve. “Stop being such a hypocrite, Sam. You’ve always going on and on about how awesome it would be to date those big titted porn actress you are fapping to so much.”

Sam couldn’t hold his gasp and was so close and pulling Bucky’s hair to snap him out of it. “That was when we’re in high school!” he almost shouted. “And that was just hormone-induced talk, Buck! This is reality! You can’t expect him to be a loyal lover when he’s busy sucking other guy’s dick!”

“Enough, Sam!” Bucky’s grown now slowly but surely turned into a full-blown scream. “You know close to nothing about him! You have no right to accuse him!”

“Oh, accusing him, am I?! Bucky, are you blind or what?” Sam lowered his voice but the venom in his voice kept leaking profusely. “If he’s serious about you, he would quit his fucking job already. But what? He kept his job, why? Because he can’t be satisfied with just one dick to fill his ass?”

“Sam! Watch your fucking mouth or God help me-…!” Bucky clenched his hand. His body was shaking furiously and Sam knew if he didn’t stop now there was no assurance that he could leave the room without at least one black eye.

He had gone too far to back out now. This had to be said. He knew he sounded like a total ass right now but he cared about Bucky. The guy was his best friend and one thing he didn’t want was seeing him buried deep in sorrow when that son of a bit was done with him. “Bucky, open your eyes, man. This guy is not serious about you… Can’t you see? What, he told you he couldn’t quit his job? That bullshit about him needing money to pay for his tuition or-…”

“His mother has cancer.”

“Some other shit-… what?” Sam lost his ability to speak. What was Bucky just said? He sure hoped he heard it wrong. He was about to repeat his question when the door swung open and a guy came in. For one second Sam feared that Steve had been eavesdropping them but then he saw no familiarity in the strangers’ feature and kept his mouth shut as the guy walked toward one of the empty stall. Silence filled the whole room aside from water splashing sound every now and then. When the guy finally left the restroom, Sam could finally release the breath he had been holding without noticing.

“He told me, Sam. His mother has breast cancer and he needed money to pay for her rehabilitation. His father died when he is rugrats and he had only his ma’. I’ve met her, Sam. I’ve seen how frail she is, how hard she’s staying to stand strong despite how close she’s to giving up. Steve has everything I don’t, and yet he also has nothing I have. He was always dreaming of becoming an art student but yeah… you’re right, no money for tuition.”

Sam felt his throat ran dry. He really needed his coffee right now; his coffee and a bottle of sleeping pill because he couldn’t stand to stay awake and remember how much of an ass he was just minutes ago. “This… are you serious?” because Bucky was a guy who could made up such a story… as if.

Bucky grimaced and rubbed his forehead wearily. “He hated to depend on other but… He was crying, you know? Two week ago… I told you that he slapped the fact that we were dating right on my face two weeks ago… but it wasn’t like that. He was crying, Sam. He told me he loved me but he couldn’t convince himself that he deserved someone like me. He had no friends aside from those guys on set, if fucking could be considered as being friends. I was the first one to reach out to him after so long and stay even after he revealed what he did to make a living. He wanted me, Sam, and I wanted him too. But he was afraid… He was afraid because he thought he was already tainted and I would throw him away after I finished playing with him. Can you believe it? He thought I was only playing-… Fuck.”

“You-…” Sam lost everything he had gathered in his mind, feeling it slipped through his grasp with every word he heard from Bucky’s mouth. “You didn’t, right? You’re not just playing-…?” he could hear his own voice shaking.

“Of course I wasn’t! I was serious!” Bucky raised his voice again but this time his anger has dissipated. “I spent my time trying to ensure him that I wanted him, that I desired every part of him. He didn’t believe me at first and took everything I said as nothing but playful flirts. Then two weeks ago-… He-…” Sam saw how hard it was for Bucky to form the next words but Sam couldn’t help it. He just had to know.

“What…? What happened?”

“… I booked us a hotel suite since I wanted to give him a surprise. I bought a present for him and ordered fancy dinner shit and such. We checked in and he went to the bathroom… I waited outside, I kept waiting but he didn’t come out. The door wasn’t locked so I walked it and-… He was in the bath up, Sam. He was IN the bath up, drowning… I was panicked and I couldn’t think. Next thing I know he was on the floor with me pressing my palm over his chest again and again and-… I kept thinking to this day what would happen if he didn’t wake up that time… What would I do…”

Sam bit his thumb and shut his eyes tightly close. How did this story become so fucking dark? Why did this have to turn out like this? “T-then… and then?”

Bucky chuckled but the voice he let out lacked of humor. It was dripping with sorrow. “He woke up and was so fucking shaken that I saw him at his worst. He didn’t have any plan to commit suicide, he said. He was just tired and he wanted it to just end and… He just wanted to sleep. And so he did. He slept, in the bath up, slipping into the water. If I didn’t find him, he would never wake up.”

“… Fuck…” was all Sam could say at this point.

“When he was fully aware about what he had done, he went frantic. He was a strong lad, he really was. But he was broken right then, like a fragile china doll shattered after meeting the cold hard floor. He just realized how close he was to leaving his mother when she needed him the most and he almost lost it. I was there, Sam. I was the only one there to make sure he made it through the night. I told him I loved him, that he was doing okay and he was going to be okay. But he didn’t believe me… He kept saying that I didn’t mean it. I kissed him then. He froze like a damn log, didn’t even breathe that I was afraid I would actually kill him. But then he responded… he devoured everything I gave him like a thirsty camel in the desert… He was shaking and I was the only one to keep him in tact, Sam.”

“… I didn’t know… Fuck, this is a fucking mess,” Sam groaned, wiping his face with his palm. He stole a glance toward the mirror and saw how the color had left his face a long time ago.

The long haired brunette drew a shaky breath and clasped his hands together to keep them from trembling. “Just… Don’t ask me to leave him, Sam. Don’t ask me. I need him like he needs me, I can’t leave him like this. I don’t think my family gonna accept him-… You’re the only one I trust, Sam. You’re the only one I trust to back me up when they refused both of us. So please…”

Sam had known Bucky for a long, long time. They had been friends since middle school and so they knew pretty much everything about each other. Sam had seen Bucky at his worst; he had seen him when he was falling into a whole new level of low in his life. But this time Bucky was floating; he was on the verge on falling into the hole without an end or reaching up toward something to hold on to. Steve was the one who held one of his hands and yet he was also hanging on the very verge of the cliff by a thread.

Bucky needed him.

Bucky needed Sam to keep both him and Steve standing.

Sam first saw Steve Rogers inside a porn film he mistakenly borrowed from Bucky that he used to jerk off when he was in high school. He saw Steve Rogers for the second time when he actually met him in person. He regretted the way he made himself acquainted with the man, how he responded to the friendly introduction Steve bothered to give to him. The third time Sam saw Steve Rogers was when he came out from the bathroom with Bucky, feeling like shit, and sat right on the opposite seat from Steve. The guy was still all about smile and Sam could trace a hint of gentleness behind his eyes despite how he talked his way through his story.

Guess his job really took a tool on him, after all.

Well, Sam was a good friend. He possessed not only more patience that people gave him credits for, but he also knew the meaning of loyalty and how to be a guy his parents always taught him to be. A good guy, or at least he tried to. Might as well take a small step than rushing and ended up failing. And so, the third time he saw Steve Rogers, he decided to restart over.

“Hey, sorry for my shitty attitude from before. I was an ass back then… Anyway, I’m Sam Wilson, but I guess you know that already. By the way, that one movie you played back then? ‘Banana Splits’? Man, you’re so fucking hot I ended up jerking off five times before the movie is over.”

The way Bucky chocked from his drink and how the supposed-to-be shameless Steve blushed like a virgin in a sex party was totally worth it. That almost caught him off guard.


End file.
